Eliot Hampden
Eliot Hampden is a supporting antagonist of the 2017 videogame Life is Strange: Before the Storm. He was a student at Blackwell Academy during the events of the game, who at first seemed like a hopeless admirer of Chloe Price, but was eventually revealed to be an unstable stalker who was jealous of Rachel Amber's relationship with Chloe. History Episode 1: Awake Eliot is first seen outside of school the night after Firewalk, which he asks Chloe about. Like nearly everyone in school, he heard Chloe had been there with Rachel and inquires about it. Eliot then asks if Chloe wanted to go see The Tempest with him. Eliot will end up being disappointed regardless of whether Chloe outright rejects him or gives a 'maybe'. Eliot texts her asking why she wasn't in Chemistry later that day. Episode 2: Brave New World Eliot is in the parking lot when Chloe comes out, learning she was officially suspended from Blackwell Academy. He becomes somewhat dubious when hearing Rachel was involved somehow. Eliot consistently texts Chloe throughout the episode, asking her if she is alright. While exploring Eliot's room, Chloe finds many of Eliot's academic and extracurricular talents, but seems slightly pertubed (but not completely freaked out) that he has drawings and poems which are apparently about her. Episode 3: Brave New World He shows up at the hospital for Mikey North/Drew North. Although Chloe says there's nothing to be worried about and she doesn't want to talk, he grows increasingly suspicious once he learns that Rachel is also in the hospital as well and that Rachel was who Chloe was originally in the hospital to visit. Depending on if player left graffiti on his slate earlier, he may also bring it up and ask about it. Either way, Chloe gets annoyed and weirded out. Once she leaves, Eliot watches her carefully as Chloe leaves the hospital. While searching James Amber's office, Chloe is shocked to see Eliot had followed her all the way there, demanding to know what kind of trouble she's getting into. At this point, it is now obvious to Chloe that Eliot has been stalking her and that his seemingly good-natured suspicions of Rachel was actually envy and hatred towards her and he was using his concern for Chloe's safety to mask his jealousy. He behaves like he's entitled to Chloe's affection because he was there for her after Max left and William died. After this Eliot locks them both inside James' office and says they won't leave there until she sees he is right, while Chloe secretly calls the police. Eliot begins to ramble about his feelings towards her, saying he is the only one who is right and Rachel's dangerous for her while he isn't. He even goes far as far as to shove Chloe if she tries to walk past him, throw objects in frustration. If player succeeds the backtalk challenge, Chloe cautiously talks to him as if she were admitting he were right and he hugs Chloe against her will. When cops arrived Eliot starts to panic yet he says he will talk with them with Chloe. He accidentally triggers the alarm while he was trying to open the door and Chloe quickly grabs the money James was meant to give Damon and rushes out, leaving a confused Eliot behind to be apprehended by the police. This leads to his expulsion while Principal Wells was waiting for him in outside. If player fails the backtalk challange, Eliot catches Chloe while she was trying to tip the cops off about what is happenning. After this, he calls Chloe as a bitch and says he was trying to help her. When he starts to corner Chloe and she quickly grabs the statue. Eliot accuses her for assaulting him and if that's how far she'll go to protect Rachel. Chloe throws the statue on window which triggers the alarm. She says "better run d**kbag, cops will be here in a minute". Eliot gets scared and rushes out outside. He leaves from the front door which was cops were coming from, leading to his arrest and expulsion. In the end he was seen packing his belongings out of his room, ripping the photo in half, and having been expelled from Blackwell Academy. The ironic thing in his story is, he gets caught in the DA's office by the police which gets him expelled from Blackwell, something that he grills Chloe, and by extension, Rachel for. Category:Stalkers Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Hero's Lover